


Happy Birthday my Little Bunny

by SaphiraKirkland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiraKirkland/pseuds/SaphiraKirkland
Summary: I just wrote this 3 years ago and now I translated it to english because I felt like it.A little surprise for our beloved England.





	Happy Birthday my Little Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> I use the human names too:  
> Scotland = Scott  
> Wales = Dylan  
> Ireland = Ian  
> Nothern Ireland = Patrick

By some sort of miracle, it was a sunny day in London. Arthur Kirkland, representation of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Nothern Ireland, left the Buckingham palace, where he had his traditional birthday breakfast with the Royal Family. 

Yes, today is his birthday. 

That morning he got his traditional birthday cards from his former colonies. The ones he got from New Zealand and Canada were specially cute. The one he got from Australia not so much, someone has to tell him that he didn't like boxing kangaroos with neon decorations. The one he got from Sealand was also cute with all the Christmas stickers. He supossed that Finland helped him.  
He got nothing from the United States, a little act of revenge for not coming to his party the July 4th last year. How mature. 

He was thinking about the happy days with his little colonies when he found his big brother Dylan, also the representation of Wales, waiting for him in his garden, surrounded by the lovely roses he looked after so carefully. 

"I was starting to think that you wouldn't come" said while he standed up. He hugged Arthur and said: "Happy Birthday Artie"

"Why didn't you came in? Did you lost your keys?" asked Arthur. 

"I was just waiting for you Artie" said the welsh. That day he was wearing a jacket with a plain shirt, a pair of jeans and his brunet hair was combed in a pony tail. A casual outfit, but something was missing.

"Where's Mythiarth?" asked the blond, inviting Dylan to enter his home. Dylan went to the living room and sat down in the couch.

"He didn't wanted to come, you know how are the dragons with Saint George" was his answer. "He would get angry and would destroy things just because he feel like it. How about we spend the day out? You choose where." said with a smile.

"Okay, but it's too early I think." Said looking at the clock. 

"Well, in the meantime, you can tell me how were your last birthdays."

Flashback

Three years ago

The last thing he remembered was that Australia came with two kangaroos and four alligators. He was imprisoned for founding a fight club with wild animals.  
Or that was what the jury said.

Two years ago

"Little broooo~ Your beloved big brother is heereee~ Open up the GOD FORSAKEN DAMN DOOR."  
Two things could happen when Scott was drunk: he could be an angry scotsman or he could be the most caring and loving man in the world.  
Arthur got the two options at the same time and now he feared for his life.

Last year

It was the next morning.  
Arthur woke up completely naked, in his dining table. His face was covered up in a glittery nightmare of make up and more glitter.  
Ian was handcuffed and balgaged in Arthur's bed fully naked too. Feathers of all colours and sizes surrounded him and his vital regions were covered by a slimey thing that was better not to think of. For his little sanity and innocence.  
Patrick woke up naked too, of course, hugging a pink tiger and covered completely in pink glitter in the kitchen floor.  
The faeries, traumatised, migrated and did therapy with Norway and Romania. 

End flashback

"The worst thing was to clean the paint from the windows" almost sobbed Arthur, who was dramatically hugging his now favourite big brother, who was trying not to laugh his ass of.

"What paint?" asked the brunet smiling widely.

"They painted their bloody flags in the front." said the englishman, red as the best tomatoes from Spain.

"And the tiger?" 

"It was my poor Ben, someone casted a spell on him to turn him into a tiger with a book that Lukas lended me". 

Dylan tried. He really really tried not to laugh with all his will. But in the end he was roaring with laughter while his brother was so ashamed that ended curled up in a corner, sobbing from the cringe. 

Several minutes later, Dylan was breathing normally again and was just chuckling at his brother, who was still curled up banging his head in the wall.  
"Oh my gods, I should have imagine this." Said the brunet fixing his clothes. He undid the curling mess that was his little brother and said: "Come on, go to shower and get ready to go out."

Arthur did as told, still ashamed, while Dylan was texting someone that they were going out in a few minutes.  
Dylan ended his text while his brother closed the door. Half an hour later a figure entered the house using the keys the welshman left under the doormat. 

\-------------------------

It was getting dark when the brothers came home. Before Arthur could open the door, Dylan blindfolded him.  
"Dylan? What's happening? I thought this was going to be a normal birthday" almost sobbed the blond, trying to let go, and wasting energy, because his brother trained dragons in his free time.  
"Do you trust me?" asked to him while he was tying the blindfold.  
"I think I can trust you" said Arthur in a whisper.  
The brunet took the keys from his little brother and opened the door. Both entered the house until they reached the living room.  
"Ready?" asked Dylan untying the blindfold. Arthur opened his eyes slowly. 

The only source of light was a chandelier in the center of a little table that was in the dining room. There was a vase with two fresh roses, and the table was ready for two people. 

The surprises didn't ended there. 

The real surprise was the tall figure, dressed with the best suit that he could find, next to the table, blushing and without words. 

"Al...fred?" asked Arthur, having no idea of what to say.  
"Yeah... Happy Birthday Arthur" could manage to say the american. He could see Dylan leaving and before he could close the door completely, he made the sign of victory through a crack.

It was then that the American gathered enough courage to move forward and take a hand from his former tutor, who was still astonished. He led him gently to one of the chairs that had been placed in front of the small table, where he sat him. Arthur reacted by turning his head towards the American and looking at him with his big green eyes, demanding an explanation with that look.

"It's my gift, a dinner with me" said Alfred with the volume of his voice surprisingly low. The elder sharpened his eyes until only two furious green lines could be seen. Alfred swallowed before continuing: "Well, also as an excuse for having behaved like a fucking asshole these years ago and not congratulating you or gifting you anything."

The older man's gaze seemed to relax somewhat with that statement, but his gaze was still reproachful. Alfred was sweating, the evening didn't even begun. He uncovered the tray that was right next to the Briton, showing a roast chicken, garnished with potatoes and several vegetables. He uncovered the second tray, in which there was a bowl deep enough where there was a soup. Both things drove the British and the American drool.

Alfred poured the soup on both plates and sat across from Arthur.

They began to talk about unimportant things, like what each one had done in the day, plans for the next day, they discussed a little when choosing the movie they would go to see at the movies.

Contrary to what anyone would think, Alfred was behaving like a perfect gentleman, which Arthur was very happy about. I felt that at least he did something right in his education.

The reality is this: two days before Alfred went to Wales to ask Dylan for advice. Dylan apart from helping him with his already very rusty manners, helped him with everything else. A few hours before Alfred had brought, threatened, and closely watched Francis, who had used the kitchen correctly for the first time since Arthur bought the house. The poor Frenchman had had no choice but to cook the two dishes and not mess it up in that house. Little had he failed to go up to the main room and rummage through it to find something shameful to use against his eternal enemy. On top of that Alfred was asking him advice, so he was very busy during the time he was there.

Let's go back to the dinner.

Arthur had just eaten his portion of roast chicken, when Alfred stood up and stood beside him.

"There is something I want to give you" he said in that serious voice. Arthur looked at him again surprised. That night was being quite rare ... although it was preferable to his previous birthday.

"What is it?" asked the British with crossed arms and frowning. It was more tsundere than normal.

The American simply smiled and went to the kitchen. Arthur was surprised in the chair, and tried to hear something. Who would say that the American could be so silent with the scandalous that is normally. He checked the time on his lounge clock. It was still a little while before Norway and Romania connected to embarrass him singing his happy birthday. They had the recording from last year. Poor fairies. 

Alfred came back with a little white ball of fluff in his arms. That little ball had a pair of long ears, fallen, one of them had a brown speck on the tip. It was the bunny he had seen a week ago in that shop in New York, and had not been able to buy.

Arthur blushed a lot when he picked up that bunny, it looked like a stuffed animal!

Now that he noticed, the bunny had a small necklace that stood out two things: one was an insert that read "Arthur", and the other was a small capsule similar to the one that had kinder surprise eggs. Arthur took it off the little necklace and opened it carefully not to let go of the bunny. We can affirm that he will not release it in a good season.

Inside the capsule there was a paper rolled tightly. He unrolled it as he could with the hand that was free and his face went from the slight blush to be more red than the hair of Scotland. Alfred, who was also somewhat blushing, waited patiently for an answer. That little piece of paper was what made all that shed make some kind of sense.

In that paper he could read: WOULD YOU DATE ME?

The wait was becoming eternal. Arthur was standing still, blood pounding in his face, holding the bunny and the hand holding the paper trembling slightly. Alfred was getting rid of nerves, waiting for an answer.

Two minutes later Arthur moved his lips. It was only a slight tremor, followed by a very slight sigh. If the room had not been completely silent, it would not have been noticed. But the American had been very attentive and even holding his breath.

Alfred smiled, with one of his brightest smiles and kissed Arthur on the cheek.

He fainted.

\---------------------------------------

The next day

Arthur woke up in his bed. His head was dull, but it did not look like a dullness like a hangover, but rather like having slept all winter and waking up in the spring. And the most amazing thing was that miraculously he had not been drunk the night before. Moreover, it seemed that it had been the best dream of his life. There was even a bunny.

All those thoughts vanished when he found next to that little ball of white hair with the spot on his ear.

It had not been a dream.

Alfred had asked him out.

He had said yes.

He had KISSED him.

Oh heavens. The best birthday without a doubt.

\---------------------------

Dylan was in the living room, fiddling with something in the big clock in the living room. He took something out of there.

Cool.

It had recorded EVERYTHING.

Now he had to make a copy for himself and another for Hungary.

How happy she would be.


End file.
